The Black Pearl's Ember
by Have A Cookie Krunch
Summary: When the Black Pearl goes to raid a small village, they find a little girl named Ember who has a very special ability.  Can Ember suvive and get her revenge, or will she be doomed along with the rest of the crew? ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

I ran away from the chaos of the city as it was being attacked by the pirates of the Black Pearl. Mother had told me that I absolutedly must not allow the pirates to capture me and find out about my special abilities. I ran and ran, but there was no escaping the screams of horror that emenated from the houses in the main square. I ran blindly with no hope of escape, when suddenly a large pair of hands grabbed my waist.

"Why 'ello there, little missy," a man said in a gruff voice. "Oi, Captain, I found one!"

_Captain, _I thought. _He's a pirate!_I yelled and screamed as much as I could before the man's large hands encircled my mouth, cutting off the noise I was making. I looked around wildly, and saw a man with a tripoint hat, and brown dreadlocks coming around the bend in the road. I knew he was definately a pirate. I could tell from his clothes, and the pistol at his side.

"What've we got here?" asked the man I supposed was the captain

"Found 'er runnin' away from th' town," the man who held me responded.

"Well, bring her on board the Black Pearl. I suppose we can hold a ransom for her once we finish the raid," the Captain said thoughtfully.

I glared at both of them through my tears. I wouldn't let them bring me on board their ship. I just couldn't! I've hated pirates since my daddy left my mother and my five other siblings to go off on adventure with them. My brain was working fast, and i knew i had only one option left. I had to use _it._ I began to concentrate hard. My hands were free, so it would be a lot easier to do what i was about to do. I rubbed my hands together quick, creating friction, hoping that no one would notice what I was doing, but my captor did.

He rose a fist, and in one blow, knocked me unconscious. The last thing i saw was the captain walking ahead of us, and my village going up in flames...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Escaping**

I shot straight up as I woke up. I looked around. It had been ten years since I had been captured by the pirates. I look around disgustedly at my dark and damp prison cell. I remember waking up once _Captain_ had brought me onto the ship. I had woken up confused, and then remembered where I was. I had woken up in the prison cell, and had stayed in the prison cell until now. The only person I'd seen throughout the whole ten years I'd been down here was _Captain Jack Sparrow._ He was the man who brought me food, and always managed to make my life a living hell. Another reason he'd come was to figure out what to do with me. No one had any idea what I'd be good for. Today was the same as always. As usual, Jack came in bearing my breakfast for today, bread, and a bowl of lumpy porridge as usual.

"Here's yer breakfast luv," he said in his most annoying voice. I could seriously swear that he talked like that just to annoy me.

I didn't say anything, but just looked away, glaring at the wall to my right. Most of the time I don't actually eat anything. I just leave it there until Jack comes to pick it up at the next meal. Jack pushed the platter of food towards me, but i ignored it. He watched me for a while.

"Y'know, I never actually got to ask," he said casually. "How old are you, luv?"

I calculated it in my head. "Twenty-one. I've spent 10 years in this disgusting rot of a place eating scraps like a dog. 10 years of my life, wasted away because of you. I'd already thought pirates were bad enough when my father danced off with them, but _noooooooo_, now I've gotta deal with being inside one of their dungeons!"

Jack appraised me for a moment before answering. "Yer father was a pirate? Who was he?"

"Why should I tell you?" I asked him.

He just shrugged. "See ya later luv," he said as he ascended the stairs and out of sight.

I sat there for a while, contemplating whether I should eat my breakfast. I didn't need a lot of food because we starved often during my childhood, so I'd learned to go without food. I pushed away my food telling myself I'd eat lunch. It was pretty lonely in the prison since the only people in here were me, and my skeleton friend in the cell opposite mine. For stress relief, I'd occasionally talk to him, complaining mostly, but talking to him all the same. The Black Pearl always inspires fear in everyone on account that they never leave any prisoners, but why'd the rule bend with me? That's the question that ran and danced through my head every waking moment.

* * *

Without anything to do, my time went by quite fast. I sat around my cell and just thought, and for that, I'd gained some wisdom. I spent most of my time contemplating human behaviour. After about 5 years I'd begun to understand why I was stuck in the cell; the first reason is that I'm a girl, so I'd be considered an inconvenience, and the second is that they don't know if I'm trustworthy. For all they know, I could be working for Lord Beckett, that blasted piece of worm turds. I'd never understood how that insignificant donkey ever gained respect from anyone.

By the time I woke up from my daze I could immediately tell from the light coming in my window that it was past lunch. I looked around seeing that my breakfast hadn't been collected and that my lunch hadn't been brought. I tried to figure out what was wrong, because there obviously was something wrong, but I just couldn't place my finger on it. After a few minutes, I got it: there was no swaying motion of the ship on water, which means that we were docked.

I smiled widely. I'd been waiting for this moment for years. The ship hadn't docked since seven years ago, and I'd been to afraid to do what I was going to do next. I looked around, and found my small cot. I grabbed it, and pulled it to where I guessed was a place where there was nothing over top of the ceiling. I stood on top of it, and started rubbing my hands together furiously. After about three minutes my hands were flaming, and I literally mean _flaming. _My hands were actually on fire. This was my special ability. _Fire. _I could controll fire, eat fire sleep on fire, etc. I'd had this ability since I was very young. The Witch Woman in our village gave me this power when I was three, and even though mother insisted it was not the case, my father partially left because of it.

Anyways, once my hands were on fire I used my finger to draw a charred circle on the ceiling. I traced my finger around and around on the circle until the wood loosened, and I was able to push it up, making a circular hole in the wood. I quickly extinguished my hands, and climbed through the hole. Once through the hole, I stood up and looked around. I was in what looked like a dining hall. I looked quickly and found the door near the end of the table. I ran along the table and stools and got to the door in record time.

I ran through the door taking corridor after corridor at a sprint. Finally, I ended up on the deck. It hadn't changed much since I'd last been up there. The black sails were still tattered, and the deck still looked creepy. I looked around wildly, and saw a town full of what looked like pirates. Great. Out of all the places I could land, it had to be a pirate den. I decided that it was better than sitting in a damp cell for the rest of my life. I started to climb off of the boat onto the dock, but a man barred my way.

He was tall, and very skinny, and he had a wooden eyeball. I looked at him, and he looked at me, and for a minute we both just stared at each other. Finally, I came to my senses, and gathered myself up.

"Get out of my way," I said, glaring at him.

"Can' do tha' can I lil' miss?" he asked me. **(for those who are wondering the translation to that is "Can't do that, can I little miss?")**

"I dont care. Get out of my way."

"Can' do tha'," he said again.

I glared at him, and rubbed my already hot hands. They burst into flame almost immediately. I smiled evilly at him. "Please get out of my way? If not, my hand might just slip and..." I gestured towards him.

He looked from my hands to my face, and back. His face turned pale. "Bu' Cap'ain Jack said notta le' you off if you 'scaped," he said carefully. **(But Captain Jack said not to let you off if you escaped.)**

"I don't care. Get. Out. Of. My. Way," I said, emphasizing each word.

All of the blood drained from his face, leaving him paper white, and he looked down at my still flaming hands. Then, I got an idea. "Oh my! It's Captain Jack!" I said. He turned around wildly, looked around.

"Where? I don' see any-" but at that moment, I socked him over the head, and he fell, unconcious onto the dock in front of him.

"Thank you," I said, and stepped over him, walking slowly but surely up to the town.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tortuga**

I reached the town at dusk. As I walked through the town I saw that most of the pirates were drinking rum, and realizing that I was now of age, I decided that drinking a bit might help me to feel more calm. I walked into the nearest tavern, first making sure that no one I recognized was there, and slipped in. I sat there for a while after realizing I had no money to pay for anything. After a while a barmaid came over to where I was sitting.

"Want anything sweetie?" she asked me.

"Sorry, I don't have any money," I said sadly.

"Here hun, you look like you need a few drinks. I'll pay for you. I have a soft spot for female pirates since you don't see many around these days," she smiled at me, and handed me a mug of foaming rum.

I took it gratefully, and looked around. Many of the pirates I saw in here were drunk. I knew that I probably shouldn't drink much, but they had given me a few cups of rum each night, so I could, at least, hold in my alcohol. The first mouthful burned it's way down my throat, but after that it got relatively easy. Soon enough I was on my fourth mug. By the fifth, I was starting to get drunk, so I stopped. When the barmaid came around to collect my mug, I thanked her and got up from the table. I could feel a burning sensation in my face and could tell my cheeks were flushed. I had to get to a body of water fast or else I would catch on fire.

I stumbled along the road back to the docks. I sat on the edge of a dock and looked into the water. The ripples from the waves badly distorted my face, but I could make out that my hair had grown matted and my cheeks gaunt from the years in the prison cell. My brown eyes were larger that normal, and my pointed chin was the same as always. I dipped my head and face into the water, both cooling down my face, and soaking my hair. With my hair dipped in the water, I began the arduous task of untangling my hair.

After a while, my hair had finally come untangled, so I wrung it out, and let it fall down my back. For a while I just stared at the reflection the moon was making on the water. It rippled and shimmered on the dark surface of the water. My mind was beginning to clear up, and I could think straight again. Finally, I got up and began to walk around. From the looks of it Jack's crew would be drinking until sunrise. I walked around the town using my lit hand to light the way for me. No one came close, probably because they were afraid of my fire.

I walked aimlessly until I came to a man sitting on a barrel who didn't look even remotely afraid of my fire. I stared straight at him, taking in his brown hair and pale skin. I extinguished my fire by closing my hand ant walked straight up to him.

"Do you know where I am," I asked him.

"You're in Tortuga, the haven for pirates," he answered.

"That explains it. Great. I'm in the middle of nowhere in a pirate town with absolutely no way of getting out. Just great." I sighed.

"You could probably join us. I'm sure our Captain wouldn't mind bringing you with us. We could then drop you off wherever you'd like to go," he offered.

I thought about it. "That might work..."

"Great! I'll just go and ask the Captain for you," he said.

"Wait," I said, catching his arm. "Who's your Captain?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Oh, he's Captain Jack. Jack Sparrow," he said.

"Damn!" I yelled. "Never mind. Never mind. Forget you ever saw me. Forget we even-"

But the commotion had brought Jack out from the tavern in front of me. I stared open-mouthed in horror at him, but he was looking at the man.

"What is it Will?" asked Jack.

"This here ladie wants a ride off Tortuga," Will said.

Jack looked at me, and then burst into a big grin. "Ahhhh. Escaped did we, luv?"

"Damn! Damn, this was so not a good idea. Why did I even ask?" I asked myself.

"Escaped?" asked Will.

"Yeah. She's one of our prisoners. Obviously she escaped her cell, but I have no idea how she did that, and got past Ragetti."

"I thought we didn't keep prisoners?" asked Will.

"She's a special case," said Jack with a laugh.

"I see," said Will.

"Well, come on luv. You might as well join our crew, since you had enough knowledge to escape from the prison of the Black Pearl."

He pulled me into the tavern he'd come from, with Will following us.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Consequences**

The first thing I saw as I was hauled into the tavern was a rowdy crowd of pirates. The pirates in here were even more drunk than the pirates in the tavern I'd been to. You could tell since each pirate had at least ten to fifteen mugs beside them, and they were all singing drinking songs. I'd heard a few in the village where I'd been born, but I'd only heard them a couple of times. To my surprise, there were actually female pirates in here. My conclusion from before had obviously been wrong, since there were female pirates right in front of my eyes.

The rowdiest of the pirates were mostly in the front, and the ones who were a bit more reserved were way in the back, and from what I could tell, there weren't many of them. Barmaids walked around serving drinks and collecting tips, while repeatedly being harassed. I was amazed that they could even stand being in the same room as the drunken pirates. They didn't have any source of protection, unlike me. The men in this bar acted like savage animals, and I should know, since my father used to bring me hunting with him before he left. Wild boars were always the worst. They were especially dangerous since they had the tusks.

Jack dragged me over to a few tables near the door, and sat me down between two women, probably around my age. He then took a seat opposite us, with the man named Will. I looked around to find about five or six pirates that looked like they might belong to the Black Pearl. The man that looked the funniest, would probably be the one with the parrot on his shoulder. The man didn't speak at all, but rather let the bird do the talking for him.

The woman to the right of me looked at me, and then back at Jack. "Who's she, Jack?"

"This girl just escaped from our prison," he said, taking a large mouthful of beer.

"I thought we didn't even take prisoners?" she asked.

"So did I," grunted Will.

"She was a special case, and as I suspected, I was right," Jack said.

"Right about what?" asked the woman.

"About many things, Elizabeth, luv," he said.

She gave him the look. The look is what women give men who are acting like idiots. I'd seen my mother give it to my father many times.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning," suggested Will.

"Maybe, but first I'd like to hear how the little lady escaped from the prison. Those iron bars weren't put in there for nothing, luv."

I glared at him, and crossed my arms. "Why should I tell you anything?"

"We could do to you what my crew did to me long ago, luv," said Jack.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Drop you off on a deserted island somewhere out in the ocean, luv," he said with a grin.

I stared at him. "You're serious?"

He didn't say anything, but kept on grinning. "What's more, if I'm correct about this too, you wouldn't be able to do anything about it with your abilities."

I stared at him, shocked. "How do you know anything about that? It was supposed to be a secret!"

"In the ocean, luv, nothing remains a secret," he said, grinning even wider.

Then I realized what he meant. "That worm infested log! If I knew who that man was, I'd slit his throat right now!"

Nobody said anything at my outburst. Finally, Jack looked at me, and said, "So, will you tell us how you escaped."

"Fine," I said. "I woke up this morning when Jack came in to bring me breakfast. After he left, I pushed it aside, not bothering to eat it, deciding to eat it later. After awhile, I dozed off. A while later, I woke up, and immediately knew something was wrong, because it was past lunch, and none had been brought. I also noticed something was amiss. After some time, I realized what it was; the ship was not moving, which meant it was docked.

"After realizing this, I hatched a plan that would involve ecaping from the ship. I dragged my cot over to a place in the ceiling, where the wood didn't sag under the weight of something on top, and began to use my ability; fire."

"Fire?" asked Will. "How's that possible?"

"Don't interrupt her, Will," said Elizabeth.

"No, it's alright. I need to skip back to how I got my ability anyways. When I was about three years old, my mother asked me to go and ask the Witch Woman to get a remedie for my younger brother. I arrived at her house just as the last customers began to filter away, so I was able to get in quite quickly. When I got in, she asked me my name, and I told her, 'Ember'. She smiled widely, and gave me the bottle that I needed, like she read my mind, or something. Then, she told me that she had a gift for me.

"Obviously, as a three year old, I was intrigued. I loved gifts since we were poor, and didn't get them very often. I'd followed her into her little hut, and she told me to sit down. Then, she injected a red liquid into me. Nothing had happened, and I was confused, but the Witch Woman happily sent me on my way, so I knew something _had_ happened. I got home, and my mother cured my brother with the bottle. Nothing else had happened until later that night, when my dad left us for good, I got so angry, I burst into flames. After that, whenever I got mad, I'd light up like a bonfire.

"After a while, I learned to control it, but I still light up occasionally. So I should explain exactly what I can do wityh this fire. I can envelope any part of my body in flames, I can eat fire, I can breathe fire, and there might be toher things that I haven't tested yet."

"I don't believe you," said Will.

"Really?" I asked. I snapped my already hot hands, and they burst into flames. I closed my hand, and the fire dissapeared.

Will didn't say anything much after I proved him wrong.

"So to escape I lit my hand on fire, and burned a hole in the ceiling-"

"Oh, my poor ship," groaned Jack.

"Like I said, I burned a hole in the ceiling, and then climbed through. The rest was relitavely easy untill I came to the deck. When I was about to get off, a man with a wooden eyeball cornered me, but I threatened him with my fire, and then knocked him out. He might still be there; I didn't stop to find out."

Will, Jack and Elizabeth all laughed. Then Jack looked at me. "Even thought I have decided you'll join our crew, to compensate for my ship, you'll be working in the kitchen with Mrs. Yallow, okay luv?"

"Okay," I said.

"Ouch," said Will. "Did it really have to be Mrs. Yallow? That's harsh."

That one comment made me very nervous for the rest of the night...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ms. Yallow**

When I woke up the next morning in a comfortable bed in a cabin I had forgotten for a moment where I was. Then the events of the previous day washed over me, and I found myself glad to wake up on something other than a cold hard cot at dawn. By the looks of the sunlight coming through the window, it was past midday. I began to wonder why I hadn't been woken up yet. Surely I was needed somewhere other than in a cabin. I lay on the bed and sighed in ecstasy. The soft sheets were almost too good to be true.

I looked around and took in the cabin. Facing me on the other side of the room was a dresser. I got up and walked over to it. I looked inside the dresser to find a white gauzy shirt and a pair of leather pants. Beside the dresser was a pair of brown leather boots, and a leather belt. I looked up to find that the top of the desk wasn't empty either. There was a mirror propped up against the wall, and beside it a wash basin, a hairbrush, and a cloth. I picked up the cloth and decided that it had probably belonged to a rich nobleman who had been robbed awhile back. After I had washed my face, I pulled on the fresh clothes grateful to be wearing something that wasn't covered in grime and mold. When the new clothes were on, I grabbed the brush and untangled my hair. It had grown quite long in my time spent in the prison, and it was now down to approximately my knees.

When I was satisfied that I looked presentable, I walked out of the room and onto the deck, surprised to find that all of the hustle and bustle looked exactly like I imagined a ship from the navy. Everyone was following some kind of orders, even if they were joking around and having fun. I wandered along the decks for awhile, just watching the pirates at work, fascinated. Even though I said I didn't like them, I began to have a sense of respect towards them because they worked hard doing what they do.

Soon enough, I found myself at the base of the main deck where Jack stood about giving orders while Will was at the wheel. Will was the first to notice me, when he looked down to watch the other pirates.

"So, the lady finally emerges from her chambers," he said just loud enough for me to hear.

I glared at him, as Jack noticed me and called out, "Come on up, luv! We have to discuss your approaching future!"

"I'd rather swim around with sharks for the rest of my life, than have a future on this ship with you," I muttered as I climbed the stairs to the main deck.

Once I was standing in front of Jack and Will, I glared at them, and stood in front of them with my arms crossed. "Why do you want to discuss my future?"

"Well," began Will, "We're in a bit of a tight spot since Jack decided to have you join the crew. Jack won't go back on his word, and you're still going to have to work with Ms. Yallow, but after that is when the problem begins. We have no doubt that you're capable enough to join the crew, but it's rather a matter of trust. I'm not sure if we can trust you yet on account of what we did to your village, and what happened with your father. I don't know if we can trust you enough to let you guard our backs in battle."

"Then don't," I said. "If you want to stick me into the prison after I've served time with Ms. Yallow, so be it. I've already wasted ten years of my life in here, so it's not like I care if I waste another 10. I'll just escape again. I've already proved to you I can escape once, and I haven't even begun to tell you about the extent of my powers."

Jack looked me up and down with a grin. "I like yer attitude, luv."

I rolled my eyes. "If you have time to judge people based on their attitude, you might as well spend it training your crew. If I can get past one of them, and I'm a girl, what'll you do when you're attacked by the navy?"

Will looked at me, surprised. "Wow. I hope her bite isn't as bad as her bark."

I grinned at him. "No. It's twice as bad. So anyways, I'll leave you two doing whatever you do, and I'll set about meeting this Ms. Yallow."

Will glanced at Jack and then back at me. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. She caught Davy stealing some bread last night, the real good stuff mind you, and she's in a right state. I'm not sure if-"

"Whatever. She can't be worse than my own mum. When she's mad she brings out _the stick._" I shivered just thinking about it.

"The stick?" asked Jack.

"I don't want to get into it," I said.

"Suit yerself, luv. I don't mind if you go see Ms. Yallow now or not," Jack said indifferently. "She's in the kitchen. It should be beside the mess hall where you came out of your prison."

"Thanks," I said.

Will started protesting, but I'd left before his words became comprehensible.

* * *

It took around ten minutes for me to find the mess hall. By the time I got there, I'd had a lot of time to imagine just how horrible Ms. Yallow was. I began to wonder if coming down here was a good idea or not. I decided to push those thoughts out of my mind before I completely lost it. As Jack had said, the kitchen was right beside the mess hall. I could hear the banging of pots and pans from outside the door, and I heard a fair amount of swearing coming from inside. I cautiously pushed open the door, just to slam it shut a second later as a knife embedded itself where my head'd been a moment earlier. I backed up against the wall as the door was thrown open to reveal a woman I guessed was Ms. Yallow.

She glared at me as she saw me pressed at close to the wall as I could possibly be. "I've a told you before! Th' next person I catch stealing will get a knife through their brains!" I could swear everyone within a ten league radius heard her. My eardrums were throbbing.

"I'm not stealing anything!" I yelled back equally loud, now not remotely scared. "Jack sent me here to help you, or whatever, but if you're gonna try and chop my head off, then I won't!"

Ms. Yallow stared, shocked, at me. "So Jack's finally sent one with guts this time. I've not seen you 'bout here before. Ar' you new?"

"No. I've been a prisoner the past ten years, and I broke out yesterday only to find myself on a pirate island named Tortuga. After a while of wandering and drinking, Jack, Will and Elizabeth caught me and brought me here. My punishment was to work in the kitchen, and then I'm supposedly admitted into the crew."

"Really. I've a never heard of The Pearl taking prisoners before," said Ms. Yallow, now with interest.

"I'm a special case," I said defiantly.

"Oh really? Why's that?" she asked.

"Please stand back," I said to her. She did, and I lit my hands up to my elbows on fire. "That's why."

She looked at me doubtfully. "And you can control the fire? I won't have it suddenly lighting my kitchen on fire, will I?" she asked.

"The only time when I can't control it is when I'm mad, so please restrain from any maddening comments, okay?"

She suddenly burst into booming laughter. "I like you," she said through her laughter.

I grinned at her. "I've grown fond of you too."

"It'll be nice to have you work with me," she said, smiling at me.

"Likewise," I said.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Part 1: The Kitchen**

Ms. Yallow wasn't remotely as scary as everyone made her out to be. She seemed relieved to get rid of the other man who was working for her before. Ms. Yallow treated me like a daughter, and more than once, I felt nostalgic. Working in the kitchen was just like helping out a mother at home. I was charged with food prep and my first couple tries didn't go so well. I never had to help my mother in the kitchen when I was young. I was usually charged with fetching the water, or grabbing the medicine. I also took care of my family's food. I was the hunter and gatherer in the family. I acted like the father I never really had. My mother, and siblings relied on me like I had relied on my father before he left us for the dead.

Ms. Yallow's kitchen was fairly large. There was a lot of counter space. Near the far end of the kitchen was a stove, and there was an icebox in the corner. Along the walls were large pots full of vegetables and fruits, and on the floor was a trap door that lead into the cellar. As the day progressed, so did my cooking skills. By the time dinner came around, I was able to chop up vegetables and fruits with ease, as well as accurately tell Ms. Yallow about 10 different recipies by heart. Ms. Yallow put my fire abilites to good use by getting me to cook things at a perfect temperature.

Dinner came, and I was surprised to find out that I was required to serve the pirates dinner. Ms. Yallow gave me an apron, and gave me three trays, two in my hands, and one on my head, which I could balance with perfection. I seemed to be made for carrying large loads of things. In about five minutes the trays were loaded up, and I was sent to serve the food, then come back for more. I walked out into the dining room from a side door, and then looked around.

The whole place was filled with rowdy pirates. There was yelling, and singing, and of course, drinking. I'd say around 8/9 of them were drunk. Not the kind of drunk you get when you're at a celebration; the kind of drunk you get when you've downed 13 large jugs of ale. They were howling and yelling, and pretty much everything else that's loud. Like, extremely loud. Loud enough to blow out your ears.

I hadn't thought pirates were actually this rowdy. I mean, the men in my village occasionally got drunk, but they were responsible enough to do it in their own homes where they wouldn't bother anyone else. These pirates _could_ be considered responsible since they were in the middle of the ocean with no one around for miles...

Anyways, I walked out and served the pirates, making sure not to get too close to them, since I'd heard stories. All in all, I served them and got out of there in around 20 mintues. I was grateful that they were too drunk to care wether I was pretty or ugly. I also noticed that the pirates were very disfigured. Some of them had lost legs, others arms, others eyes, or ears. It was very disturbing, if I do say so myself, to see a man with one ear laughing his arse off. I'm not joking... very disturbing. When I got back to the kitchen once all of the food was served, Ms. Yallow told me that Jack and Will wanted to see me in the Masters' Quarters once dinner was done. Ms. Yallow lert me go after about an hour of cleaning and prepping for the next day.

As I walked to the Masters' Quarters I pondered what the reason for calling me there was. Surely it was for the situation of if I was going to join the crew or not, but I couldn't help but feel something more than I was told was going on. Much, much more. I got there to the Quarters in about ten minutes. It was situated under the poop deck. I walked towards the door, and as I got closer I could hear low voices murmuring. I crept now, so as not to alert the people inside that I was there.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Part 2: The Prophecy**

"Are you sure, Jack?" asked a woman's voice.

"Positive," he replied. "The Witch told me there was more."

"How can you be sure?" asked Will.

"It says so right in the prochecy. There's one in th' North, one in th' East, one in th' South, and one in th' West."

"Well, we have one already. Fire in the North, was it?"

"Seems like it," said Elizabeth.

"So, what next?" asked Will.

"Well, th' most obvious choice would be East, right?" asked Jack.

"Yes, but do you have any idea where in the east?" asked Elizabeth.

"A few guesses."

"Where do we start?" asked Will.

"We'll set a course for this island right here," said Jack, most likely pointing at an island on a map, or something.

"Okay," said Elizabeth.

I heard footsteps coming towards the door, so I hurried down the hallway, and hid myself, wondering: _What is this prophecy, and what does it have to do with me?_


End file.
